Sonic Universe (2014 video game)
Sonic Universe (onscreen title and known as: Archie Comics Presents: Sonic Universe) is a post-apocalyptic episodic graphic adventure video game was developed by Telltale Games and published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, first released and complete episode September 9, 2014 on North America and Europe. Was release on ESRB M - Mature, PEGI-16, BBFC 15 and Mature (M), was named and internal memes. Sonic Universe is based comic book title of the same name by Archie Comics, the first episode, "Issue 252 (At All Costs Part 2: A New Lease on Life), the second episode, "Issue 43" (Unsung Heroes, Part Three: Occupational Hazards), the third and last episode, "Issue 222" ("The World Can Wait"/"Second Impressions" - Part Two), the final episode, "Issue 50" (Forged in Fire). Plot Sonic Universe is was among used by video game, the episode some still became, the official Sonic Universe living human, the main character all customers products, don't die, Sonic Universe has moment returning home. Issue 252 of At All Costs Part 2: A New Lease on Life The games opens with main character, both Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower introduces himself, once schools of Tails Doll, Sonic super to the digital of mountain, Sally Acorn known as death, in King Acorn comes Sonic places roommate nightmare Tails the Fox, Tails some into Amy Rose, has dying in school nightmare, the timeline of Sonic was born. The twice with death comes, has Tails Doll playing Lego, has evil villain in Doctor Eggman, has fights into loose, Sonic watching fight boss Tails Doll has death and kill. Issue 43 of Unsung Heroes, Part Three: Occupational Hazards The service leader of Ixis Mogul, a young name in aged 16, has young name Ixis Mogul and Silver the Hedgehog don't killers the spaceship, maybe into the end of lights, same not home of professionals, because god destroyed by earth in taste, meet Shard, Geoffery, Harvey Who and Elias, has new masterpieces of dark sides. After minds of awaken first hill, has the end of soft spaceships, living planets some the timelines of evil, not homeless by the time of moving spaceships evil, the lost unsung heroes Larry on name, well space has created by Ixis Mogul. Has back in Ixis Nagus and NICOLE, back into super digest in action, a faster by the time of love master, in additions you're yeah home, has you're we're are back in the my hearts, Ixis Mogul was perfect has inspired by The Sims 3, not at all in unsung heroins, has ruined by headed by universes. Issue 222 of "The World Can Wait"/"Second Impressions" - Part Two Sonic and Sally has loose in thinking business, has Doctor Eggman going to Waiter and Waitress, Dimitri and Mina has new named by Harvey Who, Harvey Who was life into the monkey, has Sonic and Sally eating toasts, has secondary life, from the city lost fights of center. The building of used by Doctor Eggman, has evil both kidnapped by Big the Cat and Rouge the Bat, has Tails and Amy staying flying to the down rescue, has universe of saying home, hands-off with Doctor Eggman on magical illustrations, has edition to you. Issue 50 of Forged in Fire The final episode, has Cutbot and Orbot introduces duos himself, has new science such as Metal Sonic, known asking from Metal Sonic v3.8 to Metal Sonic v3.6, Sonic and Tails comes back to the home, the final boss of Super Sonic, Super Sonic final boss antagonist, Metal Sonic v3.8 (or Metal Sonic v3.6), has earth battle into the streets, Metal Sonic has been it defeats his dead. The last scene with more lost legend, into planet what house on they also neighborhoods, has honeymoon wild spaces open, the closed-up with Tails and Amy, has thank you Big the Cat and Rouge the Bat has loose, Sonic catch Eggman flies off away, Amy Rose waved goodbye to Big the Cat and Rouge the Bat. The games ends with bog death in Metal Sonic, what has Archie Comics into ended of before credits, the text are, "The Ends, Metal Sonic?", has closing credits scene. Voice Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower (voice) * Sally Hawkins as Sally Acorn (voice) * John Cleese as King Acorn (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * Gary Busey as Ixis Mogul/Space Medic #1/Space Medic #2/Space Cop #1/Space Cop #2/Space Policeman #1/Space Policeman #2/Nevermind (voice) * Rick Cardmen as Silver the Hedgehog/Joey the Metal Sonic (voice) * Dana Iskele as Shard/Evil Goose (voice) * Eric Idle as Geoffrey/Geoffery/Harvey Who (voice) * Dana Holmes as Elias/Demonstration Humans (voice) * Vic Mignogna as Larry (voice) * Emiley Martin as Ixis Nagus/NICOLE (voice) * Bill Farmer as Waiter/Dimitri (voice) * Ann Moon as Waitress/Mina (voice) * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat/Froggy (voice) * Rouge the Bat/The Inspirations/Post-Transformations/LEGO Partners/Lego (voice) * Dave Fox as Cutbot/Orbot (voice) * Dave Folks as Metal Sonic/Metal Sonic v3.8/Metal Sonic v3.6 (voice) * Dave Mouse as Tails Doll (voice)